Valentine's Day Special
by AveryScarlet
Summary: A special day of love fills the air, especially for both Cat and Ed. *Will post Al and Alice's romantic moment if everyone wants to see it. EdxOC &AlxOC


**_This story won't be related to the current storyline of Mercury Alchemist. Well kinda, it's already at the point where Ed and Al already know their secret just to let a few things get out of the way for this story. Just think of this as a simple special as a thank you to all the support you've guys given me. I'm gonna be experimenting here for a bit for some romantic scenes since I'm preparing a certain fanfic... Kingdom Hearts! Yes yes I know I should've focused on the next chapter of Winds of hope, but the moment I saw the trailer an old fanfic I wrote before when I was still in quizilla popped up in my brain.I instatantly dropped it and started typing away! I'll probably put up the demo version of it later after this to see if any of you like _**

**_Cat: Wait... what are you planning?  
Me: Oh nothing :3  
Ali: Just a little something something for a special day like this._**

* * *

_Valetine's Day special #1:_

_Ed and Cat's Date_

-Me-

As usual we weren't doing anything except look for the stone. This is the fifth town already, and right now I have lost all feeling in my butt after those long train rides. "Err! Enough with these stupid trains already! I'd rather walk than face this shit!" I complain as I felt nothing but pins and needles on both legs. "Quit complaining! Be lucky that I'm paying for the trip," the moment Ed said that, Alice and Al immediately slap their hands over his face. I sweat drop at the sight of Ed's face turning from red to blue. "Um... okay? Look I'll just go on ahead and look for a hotel," I say and eyed the trio suspiciously.

"Ye-Yeah! You do that!" Alice laughs nervously. I swear something is going on here, and I do not want to be apart of anything related to their weird plans. I've been forced to wear a stupid disguise many time already, forced to become bait, and not to mention going through those stupid missions that are related to... I'm not gonna think about it anymore!

-Alice-

We both watch intently as Cat walks off. When we saw her disappear into the crowd, Al and I sigh in relief and finally let Ed got, who gasps for air after minutes of not breathing. "Did you guys have to do that...!?" he asks use in a bewildered tone. "You could've ruined the surpise! This took me foever to plan so don't ruin it!" I puffed and glare at him as best as I could. Al looks at me confused, "Alice... Are you trying to glare at brother?" I'm not used to glaring at people. That's because everytime I try people start laughing at me. Ed tries to hold back his laughter, "You look like a little kid trying to take a crap...!"

Anime tears pour down my face as I crouched on the ground with a depressing aura surrounding me as Al slaps the back of Ed's head. I wiped the tears off my face and tried to focus on the situation at hand, "A-Anyway! Cat just got out of the hospital a few days ago! And today is the only way for you both to make up!" "What for!?" Ed screams. Al and I look at him with similar dead panned looks, creeping Ed out in the process. He crosses him arms and scoffs at the idea of mine, "There's nothing to make up to Cat! She said everything is alright between us and that's that." "But how about..." I peer closer to his face mischeviously.

Al joins in to finish, "...The romantic side?" "Romantic!?" Al had to immediately shut his borther up while I had to calm a few passerby's who were either scared half to death or complaining about Ed being too loud. It was early in the morning. Not many would like to hear loud noises this early. Ed pushes Al away after I finished calming as many people as possible, trying to catch his breathe and process in what we're about to do to him and Cat. "Look I don't know where you got these weird ideas... but I don't like Cat!" Ed screeches even louder but with pink rushing through his cheeks.

"I see then," all three of us jump at the sudden voice behind Ed's back. It was Cat... and she did not look happy at what the shorty just said. "I guess we have a mutual understanding then," and with that she turns away in a cold manner. "Wait Cat let me explain-" Ed tries to reach out to Cat but she saw this coming and froze his both in place. 'How did she-' I gaze down to see a small puddle under Cat's foot that was reaching towards Ed, 'Oh...' With a cold dark glare, she looks over her should and says, "I get it Ed, you still hate me after the things I did to you... But to think you'd go that far to say in everyone's face like that. You must really hate me."

We watch as she marches up to me and shoves the key in my hand before marching off. There was complete silence after that."Ok new plan! I'll go shopping with Ed and you go after Cat!" I blurt out in panic. 'If we let things go the way they are now Cat will stay grumpy for the rest of the week! There's no way I can get Ed and Cat together at this point! I need to do this fast before the day ends!' I immediately grab Ed hand, much to his surprise, and started to drag to him to whatever shop is open this early in the morning. If we're going to do this right we need to start now as early as possible, or everything will go wrong tonight if we're too late.

"Wait Alice what about the location!" Al calls out. I wave at him good bye as we run off, "Just make sure she goes to the place we planned out! Good luck Al! See ya tonight!"

"Hold up Alice you're going to rip my arm off! Literally! Winry is gonna kill me if I do anything to this new arm!"  
"Winry's not important right now! Cat is the only girl you should be thinking about!"

-Al-

The wind passes by as i stood there at a loss on what just happened. "Alice... chose to be with Ed... Great..." I slump my shoulders in defeat and started to walk towards Cat's direction. "Nice going Alphonse... You got so caught up in their date you forgot the one most important thing," I sigh as I look down at my fist. I open it up to reveal an bunny shapped hairclip.

::Flash Back::  
(A/N: A friend of mine asked me to point this out so I won't confuse you guys. Flash backs are short events that happened recently and memroies are much more longer and are more detailed in past events.)

_I stop and spot Alice looking happily at stomething through the large glass window of a nearby shop. I peek over at Cat and Ed, who both were having their usual light arguments, then sneek my way over to Alice while the two were still preoccupied with one another's comapny. "What are you looking at Alice?" I ask her. She almost jumps in surprise till she notices my reflection from the glass. She smiles at me and points. "That hairclip looks exactly like the one I used to have as I kid," Alice's eyes soften and continues to stare down at the clip, "but this one is much more cuter compared to my old one. Too bad we don't have the time to buy things like this... I know I should be fpcusing on the situation at hand, but I just want to feel normal for once._

_I ponder on her words for a moment, 'I can understand where she's going... Being in a fake body can be hard. Eating, sleeping, feeling are a few things she might've gotten used to, but it can be nice for once to feel like a normal person.' "Ah sorry! I must have sounded really weird there for a sec," Alice turns around with a goofy smile on her face. I shook my head, "Don't worry. I feel like the same way sometimes." "Hehehe... Well I guess we should catch up to them! We don't want anything to happen to the town with those two alone!" Alice runs off in their direction. I was about to follow her, but I look back down at the hair clip._

::End of Flash Back::

"I wonder if Valentine's day really as romantic as she descirbed it..."

-Alice-

"Hm..." I scan the long line of clothes as Ed tries on the wones I picked in the dressing room. I need to pick out something for Cat as well, there's no way will I just let Ed be the only one to dress up. "Alright I'm done!" I turn around to see my work and I almost squeeled my head off at the sight He looks just as handsome like that picture Cat had in her old cellphone of Ed 'modelling', as we used to call it in anime photos, in the very same outfit I just picked out for him.

He wore a white shirt with a white peo shirt with black buttons (to cover up his automail arm), blank jeans, and it was accompanied with the exact same sneakers I saw him wear in the photo. I swear it's like I just made the picture itself come to life! "Wait! I almost forgot!" I immediately ran towards the table with small variety of hats that were available todat. "Where is it... ah! Here it is!" I didn't waste a second to run up to Ed and forcibly put the hate on his golden head, it was a red hat that looked similar to the kind old fashioned paper boys would wear except it was much more stylish on Ed no matter how you look at it.

Ed checks out his outfit in the mirror with a raised eyeborw. "Are you sure this is necessary? I think my usual outfit is alright," that earned him a slap on the back of his head. "Boys are so stupid," I said randomly and went up to the cashier after gathering up everything needed for the date. "Ed! I'm going to go after Al for a sec! Don't go anywhere alright!?"

-Back to Me-

"Stupid Elric...! He didn't have to put it like that!" I kicked a nearby can and accidently sent it to a nearby pole, bouncing off the metal and hits my forhead, then lands in a trashcan. Random strangers began to clap as my head started to steam in embarassment. I march off thinking, 'What the hell!? That stuff only happens in a manga! Sure they can happen in anime... but that kind of stuff is much more common in manga! Gah stupid otaku brain! Don't think of stuff when you're in an anime itself!' "C'mon babe just one more kiss~!" I freeze and blush at the creepy words.

I nervously turn my head in the direction where the voices were coming from, a horrible mistake that made me wish I was blind. I turn pure read when I saw that it was a couple who were really REALLY enjoying their time together and I mean enjoy. I quickly turn a heel when I realized that it was their private time to lip lock with no one bothering them. 'Were they... making out!?" my thoughts scream as I use a hand to cover the heat that I felt rushing through my cheeks. I've seen a couple do weird mushy stuff and go as far as to get drunk together *reference to the couple shown in the first chap), but to see the atmosphere those two were giving off is completely different compared to how reality is back at home.

There's no such thing as a flowery backround when you're in love with someone! Even Ed and I aren't like that in those awkward moment! I stop in place and blush even more, "Chotto matte! Ed and I are not like that! Like he said, he doesn't like me! I don't either! Well maybe a little... no no no! What I mean is as a friend!

_"... I love you..."_

I started making any nearby water source that came in sight start boiling hot water by accident. "Why did I say those things!? I know he wa unconscious at that time... but it's like I took advantage of it and said it without thinking! I'm such an idiot!" I rant as I frantically started to ruffle my hair at the sudden memory. The fifth lab was that worst, and I mean THEE worst, place to ever make a confession. "Noooo! It's not I was ever thinking of confessing in the first place! Err! Why are these weird lovey dovey thoughts getting to me now...!"

++Later++

I soon found myself sitting on a small set of stone sairs infront of a raondom house. It was starting to get late and I knew that I should meet up with the others very soon, but this is the only chance I have to get my thoughts together on my current feelings. 'Sure I liked Ed as a kid...' I started to have an inner reflection on how I was like before without realizing it, 'he was cool... amazing... handsome... not to mention strong... I wanted to be like that... I wanted to be a strong person that never gave up on others and move forward... but of course like many other otakus I developed an anime crush on him...' I gaze up at the orange sky.

'I wanted to do many things like him... I wanted to meet him in person... I wanted to kick Winry out of the picture and replace her...' I lightly laugh at the thought and huge myself. 'Over time I felt the need to really see him. I wanted to go to atlanta to meet his voice actor in person so it would help fill the void in my heart. Though of course I was too young to travel on my own... Coming here to Amestris is exactly what I always wanted! But soon of course the reality is... I was never meant to come here... everything was already set to that one ending where everyone has their happy ending... with me in it I don't know what will happen to that future... Will Ed and All have the same ending that was made already? Will one of them die because of me? Or will the homunculi win...? No matter how many times I've fantized cmoing here I know that if I did things owuld change. Its common sense. So when I met them I was so happy, I was acting like a fangirl wanting to hug and kiss Ed on the spot, but the military can change you. I'm not the person I once was... I'm not that happy childish girl that thought she was living the dream and could survive anything that this world could throw... The only thing that hasn't changed is... my feelings for Ed. No- they have changed except they've gotten stronger over the years... I was just too stubborn to realize it...'

"Cat!" my head jerks down at the sudden voice of Al. I stood up and ask the running armor boy, "Al!? What are you doing here? Where's Alice and Ed?" "Ah! About that..." I tilt my head in confusion at Al's sudden change of attitude.

||At the So-Called Revenue||

Me: I suggest you guys play the song 'Be with you ' by Tiara when you start reading this part. Read it reeeeaaaal slowly and try to picture it in your mind. :) Trust me you'll love me for this.

"W-What's with this weird outfit?" I ask as I lift the bottom skirt in confusion. I wore a light blue, one-piece smock with a white collar, white cuffs and a white lace at the end. It also had a tie around the collar in a cream color. The only thing that's uncomfortable about this is the long black stockings and the black shoes, both feel really want weird in many ways. "Sorry Cat. Alice wanted me to personally make sure to get you ready for later. She knew you won't put it on if she was the one giving it to you." Al was right once again, I do not trust whatever Alice gives me to wears because it's either something VERY revealing or it's too lolita-ish for my taste.

This I can tolarate. The sun was already down and the moon was almost at it's peek about the town. "Oh no! We're going to be late!" Al cries out all a sudden and suddenly sweeps me off my feet. He dashes off as I tried to get an answer out of him, "Al hold on a second! Where are we going!?" It didn't take long till we got to the exact spot Al wanted to drop me off at and literally dumped me before running off again. Seriously, how can a tin can like that run off so fast!? I stood up and brushed off the remaining dirt off my skirt. "Geez... These guys are really acting weird again," I put a hand on my hips, scanning the area to figure out where I am.

"Cat?" I turn a bit and I almost jaw dropped at who was the one who called out my name. "Ed...ward?" I gap in shock. He was hot, and I mean HOT! It's like as if he was ripped out of a poster and was brought to life, well he's already real but you don't get to see Ed in casual clothes everyday. The only definition of causal I figured out with Ed is either with a coat on or not so this is definitely not what I ever expected to see. He scratches his cheeks shyly saying, "You look nice..." I blush in realization that I was standing before Ed in another dress again.

I put my fist close to my chest as heat rushes through my cheeks. "You too..." I answer shyly. This was weird, beither of us have no clue on what to do or nay next. This is the first time to ever do anything normal together. The only time we get to act like our age is when we're in a hotel (don't get any ideas!) or when there's no adults around. "C'mon," he extands a hand in my direction and looks away with tint of pink on his cheeks, "we've come this far so let's not waste anymore time."

I was shocked at first but then I could't help myself and smiled at the boy, taking his hand in mine. I pull myself closer to him and hug his arm, "I guess we should get going then. I mean this is a date the way things are going." Ed was uttely speechless at my bold actions and simply nods. "There's actually a place I want to take you... neither Alice nor Al know about it," he spoke up. "Hehehe...! Since when have you become the romantic type Ed?" I teez him in a playful manner. "What's with you guys and romance!? I can be romantic whenever I want to! Especially pick who I want to go on a date with!" blurts out the alchemist all of a sudden.

Both of our faces turn red at his words. "I-I see..." I fell silent at this. He ruffles his hair and takes a step forward as a sign to start walking. We both walk close to one another in slience, unsure what to say without embarassing each other and not make things awkward enough as it is. My heart was beating hard the farther we got form town and I was on the brink of tears for some odd reason

++Memory++

_I sat on the ground and waited patiently as usual. "Oi!" My face lits up at the familiar voice. I stood up happily and call out, "I'm right here Ed!" He runs up to me and stops, putting his hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breathe. The next thing I knew a bunch of flowers were shoved in my face. "Here! Your present!" I was shocked at the sudden surprise but I happily took the bouqet and smiled happily at the boy. "Thank you Ed! I'll cherish these foever!" I say as tears came down my face._

_"Don't be stupid...! Flowers can't last forever...! C'mon stop crying already kitty," he reaches in his pocket and takes out a handkerchief. I sniff as he starts to wipe the tears off my face. I pull away and put the flowers on the ground safely, flashing a playful smile up at him. I immediately pounced on him and we both started to have a small wrestling match on the grassy floor. We rolled around on the ground until I found myself pinned down to the ground with Ed ontop of me. We tried to catch our breathe but the pink our cheeks just wouldn't go away._

_He turns a darker shade of red nad lowers his head down at me. I was petrified when I felt his lips on the corner of mine, but I felt a bit of disappointment fill my heart at this. He lifts himself up and smiles back at me with a huge grin on his face, "Don't worry! Once we're adults we can kiss!" "Eh!? Kiss!?" the idea suddenly brought heat to our heads. "We don't have to! I mean friends do it all the time! Unless... you're not into that stuff..." his face falls at the last part of his sentence. I thimk on this for a second. I jumped to my feet, lept towards him, and kiss him on the corner of his lips. "Sure! I can wait!" _

++End of Memory++

What an innocent memory. I wish we can go back to those days again. Ed suddenly comes to a stop, "We're here." I was confused at first until I follow his gaze and I almost started crying at the sight. It was an actual filed of blue roses. "When Alice ran off after Al to give him your clothes I went off and did this," he explains. "First a ring now flowers... are you trying to hit something Ed?" I try to teez him again except I was trying my best to hold back the happiness that was bubbling up inside me.

He stutters nervously at this, "O-Of cour-course not Catherine! Hahahaha!" Then I realized something. "What's the date today?" I ask Ed. He raises an eyebrown and answers, "February 12. Why?" I wanted to faint on the spot. Of course Alice planned something like this! There's no way Ed would agree with this if he knew what Valentine's day is. "Alice already told us what today is," he blurts out. "Huh? So why did you agree to do this?" I ask in shock.

He bashfully looks to this side, "I was actually planning to do something as an apology... you know for the things I said to you. And for saving me again." "There's no need for that-" Ed interrupts me, "Of course there is! Even if you say it's okay, it just won't be enough. Cat, this a very special night and I want to spend it wisely... with you." Oh god,... that almost sounds like a comfession! I ponder on this for a second then an idea popped into my head. I bent down and picked up a nearby rose much to his confusion. I use alchemy to freeze it and transmuted it into an ice bracelet meant for men only. I sigh after feeling a bit of my energy escape me.

"Here! This is made out of unmeltable ice," I place it about his automail wrist before he can reject. "This substance is very dangerous if it comes in contact with the human skin. I froze it below freezing point so that the rose can last for a very long time. You won't even know if it melts."

"What's this for?"  
"Well you gave me a ring... so I followed the laws of equivalent exchange. I know you complain that I rarely follow them-"  
"Actually it's all the time idiot."  
"Shut up! Ahem... what I'm trying to say is... I want to pay you back after everything that's happened."

The moon light sudden shone down on use at the exact moment my face was at it's purest red. Ed gaps down at my face. Slowly, he began to lower his head much to my surprise. I could feel my heart beating faster the closer he got. 'This is dangerous... we shouldn't be doing this...' even though my instints were telling me to stop this before it was too late, my body just won't more. I've a;ways dreamed of being with Ed as a kid, now that I'm finally here I can't believe how much I love this shrimp.

He can be annoying, he can be a jerk at times, he can act like the biggest moron on the planet all the times; but he's also the sweetest boy you can rarely fall for. I don't really know when these feelings began to grown, the only time I realized it was when Ed was about to die by the hands on Jealousy. I've been trying to ignore these feelings as much as possible knowing his future with Winry, but so much has happened that I don't even know if I can resist anymore.

Our moment was short lived when a certain dup fell over. "Ahhh!" Alice and Al screech and fall down a nearby tree. We both pull away right when our lips were inches apart and blush in embarassment. "Guys!" I whine. Alice sits on her knees and apologizes, "I'm sorry! We got a little worried when you disappeared!" Al also apologizes, "We didn't want to bother you when we saw you guys! I swear we didn't mean to spy on you guys!"

Me: Hahahaha! XD I can imagine the looks on your face! Almost that feeling you had when you saw Jellal pull away from Erza!  
Cat: It's not funny!  
Me: It is to me!

I guess this is partially our fault, we did just wander out of town without telling them both after going through so much trouble to do this. "Look I know you guys went through so much trouble into doing this," I took my scarf off, "but next time I think you two should go on your own date." Steam started coming out of their heads at my words.

++That morning++

I got in my seat as Ed yawns and tries to stay awake. "Hey now don't tell me your sleepy," I couldn't help but smile at this. "Mmmm..." I was about to do smoething until I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder. "I'm still sleepy... be my pillow till we get their." I blush when I realize what's going on. Alice walks in with Al beside her. "There you are! Oh~! Looks like we came in at a bad time Al~!" her smile became similar to that of a cat's. "Shut it!" I spot something new on Alice head when the sun began to brighten up the train. It was a bunny hairclip. I point it out, "Where'd you get the clip?" Alice's eyes widen and I can tell that she was suppose to be blushing by how she almost went weak on her knees.

"A-Al got it for me..." she mutters and sits across us. The trains began to move and Al and Alice immediately dove into a private conversation. I look down at Ed who was sleeping peacefully. I sigh in defeat, "Oh well... at least he won't be bugging me first thing in the morning."

-Normal-

As the train rode off, Cat's silver ring and Ed's bracelet began to gleam at the suns light.

_FIN_

**So how was it? I tried to make it as romantic as possible! Hahaha! XD I know you guys are really hyped up after seeing that last chapter in M.A. but don't worry things will soon start to make sense very soon! Happy (late if this didn't post up properly like I wanted it to) valentine's day guys!**


End file.
